Testing
by Starlight-killer
Summary: Sakura has to fight for her life with 19 other people, one of them including her best friend since 2nd grade, Kiba. They're locked in an abandoned building site, with zombies, and their only option is to kill them or die trying. There aren't any other ways out, right?
1. Where Are We

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

The wet pangs of water splashing down into a puddle awoke one of the girls lying on the floor.

She scurried to her feet, looking around, scared. "Oh god. Where am I?" She whispered. She walked around the bodies. They were all breathing.

"At least I'm not surrounded by dead people…" She sighed.

"Kiba!" Why was Kiba here? Was he captured too? How did they get here? Where was here?

A boy with red triangles tattooed on his face was beginning to sit up. "Saks. Oh god, where are we?"

"I… I have no idea. I just woke up. Should we wake everyone else up and try to figure this out?" She asked, getting on her knees to look at him. He nodded and she stood, putting her hand out to help her friend up.

The two friends walked around the bodies, waking each one up carefully.

"Where are we?"

"How did I get here?"

"Oh god, are we going to die?"

"Who are you?"

The same questions over and over. Soon, they were all awake. "Listen please!" Kiba called, gathering the attention of everyone.

"WE don't know wh-" Kiba was cut off as a voice crackled overhead, coming from an overcom.

"Hello my dear test subjects. I see you have all finally awoken."

"Who are you!?" Several of the other people shouted.

The man ignored them, and continued with what he was saying, "I have decided to do a test, on the human will to survive. You are in an old abandoned building site. I have stashed weapons and locked you all in. The outside is guarded. I wouldn't try to escape if I were you. The only way out is to survive. There are 20 of you. You are open to the weapons and whatever else you may find in this facility."

"How do you plan on measuring our ability to survive?" A girl asked. She was a rather large girl. Long oily hair, she spoke with a southern accent, and her clothes only emphasized that she was from the south.

"Well, you see, me and my fellow scientists have figured out how to… let's say, bring back the dead. You will be surviving against zombies you could say. I have four thousand zombies in this area. If you kill all of them, you survive. If you don't, well let's say it will be a closed casket funeral for you. Do you understand?"

Sakura grabbed Kiba by the hand and pressed their sides together.

"I would suggest not getting too close to one another. You never know, I would end up hurting more than it should when one of you die."

"You sadistic bastard!" Sakura yelled. She was only 19! She wouldn't die. Not here.

"I have cameras around, I will be watching at all times… Oh, there's a pile of weapons behind you, I would suggest grabbing them. There are about 100 zombies heading your way. Good luck, oh, and pinky, I would watch out. Zombies like pretty girls, I'll be sure to send some your way if you don't keep your mouth shut."

Her eyes widened and tears began making their way down her face.

"You heard him! Get the weapons! We've got to make it out of here alive." Kiba yelled.

He had always been a leader.

They ran to the stack and began loading themselves with weapons. It was only moments later when they heard the rumbling. Sakura turned her head to Kiba whose eyes were wide, filled with fear and uncertainty.

They were here.

* * *

**Please guys, this is my first attempt at horror, so let me know if I should continue, this is based off a dream I had, I have plans for this but if people don't like it I probably wont continue.**

**With love, **

**~Star**


	2. I'm Kakashi

Kiba pushed Sakura behind him as the hoard approached. They made awful sounds, it sounded like owls screaming. Sakura's hands flew to her ears as the bullets flew.

"Hit them in the head! Do not let them close!" Kiba called out. Sakura's whole body shook as she looked at them. The decaying flesh had begun to fall from their bodies. Leaving holes in their rotting skin, or it barely hanging on. They reeked of death.

Turns out Kiba had been right; a shot to the head was all it took to bring them down.

Unfortunately, not a lot of them had gun experience. Sakura reached over and grabbed a shot gun.

It was the only type of gun she knew how to use. Her hands shoot as she remembered what her grand-father had taught her. She raised the barrel to eye level and pulled the trigger.

_Miss._

She grimanced.

The zombies were fast approaching, they had most likely only taken out twenty or so, but the bullets were still flying and occasionally, one would drop.

"Grab guns and run!" One of the other men yelled.

The large southern girl from earlier grabbed about four guns and ran.

"Sakura! Listen to him! Go!" Kiba shouted at her.

She grabbed two more guns and chased after the girl. Apparently all of the woman had grabbed a gun and ran, leaving the men to kill.

* * *

Sakura panted as she slowed down. She had never had much stamina. She looked around and realized, she had no idea where she was, and she was alone. _Alone_. In a place filled with zombies that could show up at any moment, and she would be dead, with most likely a painful death.

She wanted to throw up right then and there.

As she stumbled forward, trying to find someone to help her, she heard a noise.

She shook with fear, fumbling for one of the guns, her hands sweaty and shaky.

"Oh god, don't let me die here." She whispered raising the gun to eye level, her arms shaking as she held it, waiting for whatever was making the noise to show itself.

It grew closer and she began to sweat more. Sakura clenched her teeth together and her grip on the gun tightened. If she was going to go down, she would bring them with her.

A figure stepped out from the shadows. "Put that down missy."

It was a person. A real person. She let the weapon clatter to the ground and she sunk to her knees.

"I do hope you know, your gun had been on safety." The man said. "If I was a zombie, you would have been good as dead." He had gray hair, even though he didn't look that old, probably only about 40, that pretty much defied gravity. He had a scarf that covered his mouth and a scar that ran down one eye. He bent down and picked up her gun.

"Come on, I'll take you to the others. My names Kakashi Hatake by the way." He stuck his free hand out to help her up.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." She said as he pulled her up.

"Well Miss Haruno, let's go."

* * *

**And we have Kakashi! How is it so far? Feel free to give your input on characters and any plot twists and ill see what I can do. Thank you to Hyuugahinata247 and MizukiXSuzumiya, as my first reviewers I greatly appreciate it.**

**Love,**

**~Star**


	3. Kiba The Leader

Sakura and Kakashi walked along the cold, empty space.

"Are you sure they're this way?" Sakura asked. Kakashi just nodded in response.

She sighed and continued walking.

Soon she heard shouts. "She has pink hair! How can you lose someone with pink hair?!"

"Kiba. I'm okay. Kakashi found me." She called out. The brown haired boy turned around and you could see the relief in his entire body. He ran to her, embracing her in a hug.

"Thank god you're okay. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you for good." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and hugged him back, replying, "Don't worry, you can lose me that easy."

He pulled away and patted her head. "Okay, so we barely managed to kill them, but we got them all. That's 100 zombies out of the way. We need to set up a secure base against like a wall or something so they can only get to us from the front. We want our backs covered at all costs. I want someone to make up a chart of how many zombies we have left, and after every battle we do a head count. I want to make sure everyone comes out of this alive." Kiba instructed.

"And what makes you think we're going to follow orders from some kid?" A guy asked. He was wearing a business suit, and he looked very out of place.

"What was your reaction when those zombies attacked? Who was the one who stepped up to the plate and got their shit together so we could stay alive?" Kakashi threatened. Sakura stared at him, he was defending Kiba.

The man just rolled his eyes. "I think we should vote on this." A woman spoke up. All heads turned to her. "My name is Kurenai; I'm a diplomat for a nearby country."

Kakashi nodded. "Alright, Miss Kurenai. Let's have a vote, kid, your running. Who's going to run against him?" Kakashi said, while raising Kiba's arm. "No one? Good. Kid, you're in charge."

Kiba nodded to him. "Alright let's get this going. I want four teams that can be rotated. 5 in each. I'll head the main hunting and gun handling group, Kurenai would you be fine with handling the medical team?" He asked. She nodded her head yes. "Good, Sakura, you were always the best at finding things and knowing where to look, so you'll head up a scavenging group. And you, what's your name?" Kiba asked, turning to Kakashi.

"Kakashi."

"Kakashi, you'll head up the protection group. Whenever the scavenging group goes out, you go with them. When we sleep, you have your team rotate and keep watch. Everything depends on you."

Kakashi nodded.

"Well look at that. You all seem to be getting along nicely." The scientists' voice boomed from overhead.

They all looked at one another.

"I see you've chosen your leader. Pity, you all chose a child."

"Hey!" Kiba yelled.

"I am very intrigued though about how this will turn out. Please continue."

Kiba grimaced and turned to the group. "Okay, guys. I don't know when this sadistic bastard is going to send another hoard our way, but we have to start setting up now. Sakura, choose your group members and head out, Kakashi make sure you have a team together by the time Sakura is ready. I want everyone in Kakashi's group to have a gun and extra bullets."

Kakashi went through the people, picking out the leaner men.

Sakura chose mostly women, and she took the small boy into her group.

She bent down to talk to the boy. "Now sweetie, stay close to us okay? I don't want anything to happen to you. As long as you stay with the group you'll be safe okay?"

The little boy nodded. He was only about seven.

She smiled and stood up. Ready Kakashi?"

The silver haired man nodded and pulled his guns up.

* * *

He watched the screen, or more specifically, watched the pink haired girl on there.

"You're very interesting. I think I'll make sure to keep you around." He licked his lips, his dark eyes narrowing greedily as he watched her move across the screen, the two groups moving onto another monitor, starting their journey.

"Oh, looks like you're going to run into some trouble my dear. Better watch your back and hope those men can protect you. It would be an awful shame for such a pretty girl to be wasted." He smirked.

* * *

**Looks like there'll be action in the next chapter! Thanks for not leaving me guys; I've had a hard couple of weeks but im not giving up on this story! Oh, first one to get the scientist right gets to add something to the plot!**

**Love,**

**~Star**


	4. The Fight Has Only Just Begun

The large group walked, the only sounds were coming from their feet hitting the floor.

"Now, what exactly are we looking for?" an older women asked. She looked to be in her late 30s.

Sakura sighed, "Anything that looks like we can make some sort of fort with it, and food, along with medical supplies and really just anything like that. What's your name?"

The woman gave her a small smile, "Ayame. My father runs the local ramen shop."

The group came upon a flight of stairs.

Kakashi held up a hand. "I'll take half of you men with me, the rest stay here to guard them, we'll come get you if everything's clear, understand? I don't want anyone to come up till I come back." He warned.

Everyone nodded their heads and Kakashi's group went up the stairs.

"Will they be okay Miss?" The little boy asked, pulling on Sakura's hand. She smiled down at him.

"Of course! You saw those big guns they had right? They'll get rid of anything that tries to hurt them!" She said, ruffling his hair.

He just nodded and clung to her side.

* * *

Heads turned as footsteps resonated from the stair well and Kakashi's legs appeared.

"Let's go, all clear." He grinned.

Sakura smiled back and headed up the stairs, everyone following behind.

They emerged onto the next floor above and immediately saw blankets, and plastic sheets that one would use to cover floors when painting.

Sakura grinned, "Grab them! All of them!"

Some of the women began picking up the blankets and others picked up the sheets.

"Let's keep going, there has got to be more." Sakura insisted, running ahead.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled, following her. "Don't run off, Kiba will have my head!"

She just grinned, things were looking up.

They trooped down the stairs, arms loaded with blankets and plastic sheets, along with some buckets, hammers they had found, some cans of food that had been left in a box, and water that had been left in a cooler.

"Why did the workers leave Miss?" the little boy asked, pulling on her leg.

Sakura smiled. "I don't know, it looks like they left in a hurry though. What's your name anyway sweetie?"

He smiled up at her, "Daisuke."

"Well Daisuke, aren't you glad the left? Now we have all this st-" A loud screeching came from behind them.

They all turned and looked back.

A hoard was coming straight for them and they were on the opposite side of the floor from the base.

Sakura flung her head towards Kakashi, eyes wide with fear.

"Go! Protect the women!" He yelled, he raised the pistil he was holding and began firing at the approaching enemies.

Their roars ripped through their ears as they ran, all of the women running as fast as they could, blood pounding through their ears.

"MISS SAKURA!" a scream ripped through the sound of gunshots and foot falls.

Sakura turned to see Daisuke on the ground.

"Daisuke!" She ran back to him.

"Sakura! There's no time!" Kakashi yelled, he had turned and ran so he could get some more distance before he turned to shoot again.

"No! I'm not letting them get him!" She yelled.

Kakashi grabbed her arm. "No!" He hissed.

She wrenched herself from his grasp and ran to Daisuke, who was now sobbing.

Sakura grabbed him around the waist and hauled him up. "Come on! Hurry!"

He sniffed and they began to run, but it wasn't fast enough.

Sakura turned, and a bullet flew past her head.

She looked back to see Kakashi standing there, reloading. "Hurry up, I can't hold them off for long!" He yelled.

"Okay hold on Daisuke!" Sakura grabbed Daisuke by his arms and threw him up into the air. She caught him bridal style and began running, with the child holding on.

Kakashi was shooting when Sakura ran past him.

"Kakashi come on!" She screamed.

He took out two more and ran.

* * *

They were about half way back, the hoard still behind them when they heard feet approaching.

Kiba rounded the corner with the rest of the men, armed and ready.

"Move Saks!" He yelled.

Sakura shouldered past him and kept running. "Be save Kiba!" She called back, right now she needed to get Daisuke somewhere safe.

* * *

Kiba raised his gun to eye level. "FIRE!"

Bullets sprayed from their barrels, knocking out several at a time.

"Kakashi how many did you kill?" Kiba asked, reloading, and raising again to fire.

"About 10, The men that shot before they ran killed 2 each probably."

"Are they all on this floor?"

"Yes."

"Good, looks like we can go count when were done."

Blood splattered the walls as bullets flew into the decaying flesh of the attackers.

The onslaught kept going till finally it slowed.

Then all they heard was a roar.

Kiba looked up, frantic.

Kakashi clutched his gun till his knuckles turned white.

The rest of the men shook in fear, unaware of what was coming.

Giant steps could be heard, as the walls shook.

"Anyone know any prayers?" a man in what looked to be his early 40s asked.

"God I wish I had gone to church." Another whispered as a huge figure came into view.

It let out a glass shattering roar when the light hit it.

A 7 foot tall, 600 pound zombie stared at them, its rotting flesh falling to reveal the decaying muscle underneath. Bared yellow teeth snarled at them. Yellowing eyes glared from a gruesome face.

"Ready your guns! We're not losing this fight!" Kiba yelled, raising his gun to eye level.

He let a bullet fly as the monstrosity charged forward.


	5. What Is He To You?

Their blood was pounding, bullets flying at the monstrosity that was hurdling itself towards them. Kakashi was shouting out orders, for men to move out of the way and try and lead it away from where the women had gone.

Kiba was focused, shoot, reload, aim, shoot. They had no idea how many times they had shot it, but it didn't look like it was going down any time soon.

It was within about 20 yards now, men began to panic.

"Hold your ground!" Kakashi yelled.

Screams filled the air as the oversized zombie lifted one of the men into the air and tossed him over his shoulder.

The sound of a body hitting the floor and bouncing caused many of the men to wince.

"Surround him!" Kiba yelled. The group of men ran in an unorganized circle around the huge zombie.

It roared and turned, trying to figure out which one to hit.

"Load!" Kakashi yelled.

The sounds of clips being pushed into the guns and shot gun pumps could be heard simultaneously.

"Fire!" Kiba yelled.

The shocking sounds of bullets leaving the barrel filled the empty level. The creature let out a high pitch scream as they hit its' spinal cord.

"Hit his spine! That's the weak spot!"

The creature was getting angry now. It flung its arms around, attempting to knock over the group of men.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps running towards them could be heard.

Kiba turned his head, and let out a girl.

Sakura was running at the head of a group of women, not all of them, but enough for back up, they were all armed with guns and plenty of ammunition.

"Let's go Saks!" Kiba howled.

"Ladies! Fill in on the line and shoot for the spinal cord!" Kakashi yelled.

Sakura slid next to Kiba. "If we're hitting the spinal cord why not aim for where the neck meets the head? If it affects it like it affects humans, where the nerves are still travelling through the body via the spinal cord it should kill it a lot faster."

Kiba blinked. "Wow, guess it's a good thing you came."

Sakura gave him a smile and nodded to Kakashi to give out the new orders.

"Aim for the spinal cord or the base of the head! If you don't have a clear shot **do. Not. Shoot!**" He yelled.

Suddenly a barrage of bullets pelted up and down the monsters' back and his neck.

It let out a large howl and blundered to the ground.

Dust sprang up and they all stood there, waiting for everything to calm down.

"Well. I think it's safe to say our lovely lady companion's saved our asses." Kakashi panted.

"Come on, let's go back to base."

They trudged their way back to base, sweaty and tired.

* * *

Eyes scanned the monitors. Observing the relationship between the pink haired girl and the boy with triangles tattooed on his cheeks.

"What is he to you…" His voice hissed, eyes flickering between them, watching their reactions to each other.


End file.
